This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree which was selected from a population of seedlings resulting from a planned cross between the varieties Lady Williams (unpatented chance seedling discovered in Western Australia) and Golden Delicious (unpatented chance seedling discovered in the State of West Virginia). The crosses were made in 1973 by John Cripps, Senior Research Officer, Western Australia Department of Agriculture at the Manjiump Horticultural Research Centre in Western Australia.
The new seedling variety first fruited in 1979 and was subsequently selected for propagation and further testing. Second and third generation trees have now borne fruit. It since has been recognized and selected as a new and improved apple variety which is distinctive from its parents as well as from all other apple varieties. The variety produces large asymmetrical, uniquely flavored apples with a partial pink-red blush on a yellow-green background which mature in early May in Western Australia. Its distinctive features include:
1. A strong upright growth form and habit similar to that exhibited by its parent Lady Williams. PA0 2. Low winter chilling requirements. PA0 3. The ability to flower and fruit precociously and set fruit on one-year old upright growth. PA0 4. Fruit having high tolerance to sunburn and a medium to thin skin which doesn't crack. PA0 5. Fruit having a smooth fine flesh texture which resists browning after being cut and exposed to air. PA0 6. Fruit having high soluble sugars. PA0 7. Fruit having an ability to retain long retail shelf life. PA0 8. Fruit having a long cold storage life of up to six months allowing marketing flexibility.
Preliminary cold storage tests on apples harvested from three-year old trees grown at the Manjiump Research Centre indicate that this variety does not develop a bitter pit and is highly tolerant to cold storage.
The variety has inherited the sunburn resistance, low chilling requirements and the strong upright growth habit exhibited by one of its parents (Lady Williams) and the excellent fruit quality (high sugar, crisp juicy flesh, thin skin and aromatic flavor) of both of its parent varieties.
The new seedling variety has been reproduced asexually by budding and grafting. All subsequent asexually produced generations have been true to form in both their growth and fruiting characteristics and show that the foregoing characteristics come true and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations and generations.
The following Drawings and Detailed Description of the Invention are taken from twenty (20) progeny trees in their third leaf year at the Manjiump Horticultural Research Centre during the summer of 1988.